


[podfic of] Testing Parameters

by idellaphod



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Female Character of Color, First Time, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Trans Female Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Holtzmann makes a new gadget.





	[podfic of] Testing Parameters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Testing Parameters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516391) by [elandrialore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elandrialore/pseuds/elandrialore). 



cover art provided by idella

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0swp1516671128l/%5Bghostbusters%5D%20testing%20parameters.mp3) (at mediafire) | 3.62 MB 
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wqqhzoahz6b6chz/%5Bghostbusters%5D%20testing%20parameters_.m4b) (at mediafire) | 6.86 MB 



## Duration

  * 00.04.51 

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to elandrialore for blanket permission to record :)


End file.
